Mezameyou kono Shunkan wo
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Problems sleeping? It's his life. /SasuNaru!friendship/one-shot/Rated K/ ξήζσγ


_June 17, 2011_

Not like my usual stories, it's mostly fictional facts? I dunno

_This was originally handed in as an assignment about sleeping disorders. But my teacher wasn't that impressed, even though I explained that I couldn't just write a response since everything I would write down came out .. stale, so I wrote her a story instead and that she'd had fun marking it! the personal response part was obviously one character experiencing it and the other reflecting on it PLUS the narrations! I don't understand why she was once again disappointed. F*ck it ~ _

_SasuNaru hints? I toned the yaoi component down quite a bit, so yeah, you can see it as a pairing or a friendship :]_

_YHS  
>xDelfin<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><span>Mezameyou kono Shunkan wo<span>

Uchiha Sasuke glanced at the mirror, putting the final touches of hairspray over the back spikes of his head.

The room was still dim for 7:15 in the morning, spring still making its transition into the days. In the corner of the mirror, the raven caught a peek of his roommate. The blond seventeen-year-old who'd stayed up until three last night, unyieldingly set on cleaning out his closet.

Not that Sasuke minded the room they shared to be a little more organized.

It wasn't abnormal for the boy to have similar nights like that. Sasuke had lost count of how many times he'd woken up in the middle of the AM, ready to relieve his bladder, to find Naruto either cooking six-course meals, rearranging their living room furniture or just plainly gaming with people on the other side of the planet.

Fingering the knot of his tie around his uniform collar, the Uchiha looked at the lump of his roommate on his bed; arms spread-eagle, drool travelling down his chin. He wouldn't be up until _after_ Sasuke was done with class, maybe not even until dinner time.

The Uchiha walked out the front door of their flat and started down the hall for the elevators.

Naruto was a victim of sleeping disorders. Yes, plural. And they would come in at arbitrary times and intervals. It is why Sasuke never thought it strange anymore, having lived with Uzumaki Naruto since their start at the academy, five years ago. And since then, Naruto had undergone phases of narcolepsy, incubus attacks, insomnia, some sleepwalking, and the most common one, delayed sleep phase disorder. Each lapse lasted from four days to as many as three weeks, some overlapping with others. It affected Naruto very greatly; once the boy was overwhelmed by a series of attacks, narcolepsy and insomnia for thirteen days straight, none of when he could attend any of his classes.

If not for Naruto being the godchild of the Headmistress of the academy, Lady Tsunade, the boy would have been kicked out after only his second year. Tsunade knew of Naruto's disorders and had him attend psychotherapy sessions at least thrice a month, a different one for each kind of treatment offered.

Sasuke sat near the back of the lecture hall, early for class, as usual, resting with his chin on his palm and just thinking:

Sasuke had learned a great deal from living with Naruto, in fact, living in their particular dorm, as there were several others who had trouble sleeping as well. No one was as quite 'unlucky' as his roommate, having to deal with more than one, but they were all there to support each other nonetheless. Over the years, Sasuke had attended the odd session, giving his own support to Naruto and fulfilling his responsibility as his roommate. It had taken a while, but only after a few months, the young Uchiha found himself able to read an issue of _'Psychology Today,'_in the waiting room, and understand what he was reading!

For example:_ '__Narcolepsy__: irresistible and uncontrollable desire to fall asleep at inappropriate times, loss of muscle control, inability to move or speak while regaining consciousness after REM sleep and hallucinations. __Insomnia__: trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. __Incubus Attack__: sleep paralysis and hallucinations. '_

Sasuke took pride in his eidetic memory.

One issue, he'd remembered reading back in tenth grade, had listed some of the different kinds of sleeping disorders, briefly indicated the demographics of its effect on people, outlined possible treatments, and included case studies –real examples of people with that specific problem. It was comforting to know that there were others like his friend; it made it feel as though it was a little less than abnormal.

Sasuke went through his classes with mild indifference. It was all the same anyway: first class, second class, third class, errands, home. Naruto.

Just to think, that if Naruto could only get his sleeping schedule ironed out, he'd be in much better physical shape than Sasuke –which was saying something. There was a distinct healthy glow that seemed to radiate off the seventeen year old, whereas Sasuke was naturally deathly pale. The two boys had a myriad of differences. But Sasuke had learned to live his life around the anomaly that was his best friend for so long, it was almost as if it were just another odd quirk the blond had (like his morbid fascination to wear bright orange T-shirts).

It was unfortunate that Naruto should be plagued by his sleeping habits. It definitely took its toll on his body, but moreso on his normally cheery disposition. Contrary to assumptions, Naruto was a really outgoing guy. He showed an insanely enormous amount of energy when he was awake, his main problem was only the fact that he would wake up at odd hours.

And every time he could hear the boy shuffling around in his bed, fighting desperately for some sort of repose, Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt mixed with helplessness. He would stay up with Naruto until they both passed out cold … if only he didn't have school or work to occupy him. They were best friends, so the idea of synchronizing was undoubtedly appealing.

But he supposed that in a way, there were some upsides to the disorders. For example, when Naruto had insomnia, the flat was much quieter at night. There was no one to bother him, should he choose to do his own things. When the boy endured sleepwalking, even in his altered state of consciousness, he'd have done some chores around their home in that time. And when he had a streak of DSPD, he'd wake up at different time each day, thus never having that lethargic 'routine' attitude that sometimes even got to Sasuke. No day was ever the same as the one before, and Sasuke believed that it was somewhat fortunate that Naruto's personality complimented that. He never sat still as a child. He would get bored very easily. He always needed to be moving, doing different things.

Sasuke walked back into the apartment, grocery bags in hand. "Tadaima," he called out tiredly. Toeing off his shoes, setting the bags on the kitchen table and ripping off his tie, he made his way to the bedroom. And just where he'd left him, there was Naruto, looking as best as one can under a mountain of duvets and pillows. The raven snorted and threw the discarded tie somewhere in the direction of his dresser. He sat down softly and nudged the boy, calling his name. Sasuke learned to use soft tones when waking him up, because to add a headache to all the blond's problems was just asking for death. And the waking portion of his sleep was one very sensitive.

The boy under the excess of bedding peeked out from under a pillowcase. An ocean-blue eye stared right into Sasuke's black ones, unblinking, unfaltering. He knew that look.

Sasuke grasped onto Naruto's hand. "Naruto? Squeeze my hand," he instructed, but the boy continued to stare, breathing as evenly as before. "Naruto," Sasuke repeated more sternly. "Can you squeeze my hand?" The raven looked around the bed, and saw one of his socks on his roommate's foot. "Wiggle your toes." Some time passed and the blue eyes didn't look away, and, if anything, had gotten wider.

More fearful.

Naruto began to murmur softly, but still without breaking their gaze. Sasuke then felt the boy's pinky twitch against his palm.

"Cough for me?"

The golden-haired boy grunted weakly at first, as if learning how to work his throat muscles for the first time again. Soon the rasps sounded more like coughs, his toes waved inside the (borrowed) socks and Naruto's hand could firmly grasp Sasuke's.

Taking his time, the blond inhaled deeply before blinking at who'd awakened him. "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun," he greeted with a sleepy smile. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty," Sasuke said. "I have dinner. Are you going to help me cook?"

"Yes, yes." Naruto lifted his body with his elbows before groaning and face-planting into the mattress. He loved cooking with Sasuke, but… He pouted. "Ten more minutes."

"Sure, Naru." And with a slight tussle of golden locks, Sasuke went to change into uglier clothes and prep the kitchen area.

It was nearly half an hour later when Naruto emerged from the bedroom, but when he did, he was awake, washed up and eager to start with his day.

_Owari nai Yume.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave me a review? Thanks!<strong>_

**YHS**  
><strong>xDelfin<strong>


End file.
